<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>За твоей спиной by violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301812">За твоей спиной</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black/pseuds/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black'>violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black/pseuds/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как оказалось, находясь при смерти, Лэнс начинал говорить глупости.</p><p>Как оказалось, Кит мог говорить глупости и не находясь при смерти.</p><p>Из всего этого Лэнс сделал вывод, что они двое – дуэт идиотов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>За твоей спиной</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лэнсу ничего не остается кроме ожидания.</p><p>Ожидание стало привычкой.</p><p>Сгнившее сердце давно остановило свой ход, и стук мертвого о клетку ребер можно теперь услышать только при беге.</p><p>Поэтому Лэнс бежал.</p><p>Бежал так, как никогда раньше. До тянущей боли в горле и желудке, до нехватки кислорода в головном мозге. До белой пустоты в мыслях.</p><p>Одиночество смывалось волной усталости в мышцах и костях.</p><p>Лэнс хотел бы забыть.</p><p>То, что осталось в его руках сейчас, — осколки и песок от рассыпавшихся руин. Они режут кровавыми царапинами, жгут острием ранки, и, подхваченные ветром, растворяются тяжелой пылью.</p><p>Но Лэнс старается держать в своих руках последнее. Хватается за воспоминания, как тяжело больной за баночку со спасительными лекарствами.</p><p>Конечно же, это обман.</p><p>В баночках не лекарство, а яд.</p><p>Но это единственное, что у Лэнса есть сейчас.</p><p>Таблетки горстью ложатся в ладонь — слишком большие и значимые, чтобы просочиться сквозь пальцы и потеряться в вечности.</p><p>Лэнсу Кит начал нравиться не так давно, но как-то сразу — сильно.</p><p>Лэнс сам не понял, как мог Кит-Хиккарь-Из-Гарнизона-Когане превратиться всего за год в Кита-Надеру-Всем-Галра-Задницы-Когане.</p><p>Хотя Лэнс отметил эту резкую перемену, еще когда они нашли Широ на Земле, но с проскочившим по коже морозом одернул себя.</p><p>В глазах Кита, который увиделся с бывшими сокурсниками впервые за долгое время, читалась нетронутая чернилами памяти пустота. Чистое недоумение.</p><p>Даже смешно. Он не помнил их. </p><p>Он не помнил Лэнса.</p><p>Не то чтобы Лэнс был удивлен. Эмо-мальчик всегда держался на отшибе и не общался ни с кем из Гарнизонских. Но проучиться с кем-то четыре года и не запомнить даже лиц?...</p><p>В груди плесенью зацвело глухое раздражение, удержать которое в себе оказалось трудно.</p><p>Лэнс и не пытался.</p><p>Второй мыслью было — этот кретин гребанный камикадзе, и с ним Лэнс никогда — никогда — больше не будет иметь дела. Если выживет.</p><p>Кит ухмылялся самодовольно и совершенно сумасшедше.</p><p>Лэнс не знал, что его испугало больше — скорость ховербайка или ухмылка Кита.</p><p>Раньше Кит так не улыбался.</p><p>Но, если говорить откровенно, Лэнс вообще не помнил, чтобы Кит хоть когда-нибудь улыбался. </p><p>Обещания себе Лэнс не сдержал, и дело с Китом иметь пришлось, ведь каким-то невероятным образом Лэнс застрял в космосе с ограниченным кругом лиц, где из представителей гуманоидных, помимо самого Лэнса, оставались только его лучший друг, задрот, Зимний Солдат, инопланетная принцесса, ее паж…</p><p>И Кит.</p><p>Кит не вписывался ни в одну из категорий этой системы координат. Был где-то вне рабочего поля, но всегда маячил рядом, замыливая глаза слепым пятном, и потому бесил так, как бесит выбитый из ровной стопки книг уголок журнала или легонько наклоненная полоса среди вертикальных.</p><p>У Лэнса еще с Гарнизона о Ките сложилось ничем непоколебимое мнение: Кит — отменный болван. Самодовольный засранец, брезгливо держащийся на расстоянии пяти шагов и который из кожи вон вылезет лишь бы руки не замарать об окружающих людей и не дышать с ними одним воздухом. Думал, что он лучше других. Выше их всех.</p><p>Высокомерный ублюдок.</p><p>Конечно, Лэнс не мог оставить его в покое.</p><p>Выводить Кита из себя оказалось на удивление легко. Лэнс мгновенно втянулся в эту игру, заменяя теннисный мяч колкими словами. Он был тем, кто сделал первый ход. Наудачу, слепо. Честно говоря, совсем ненамеренно, не ожидая отдачи. </p><p>Когда Кит ответил — яростно и до краев ядовито — Лэнс опешил. Кит-Из-Гарнизона таким не был.</p><p>Кит-Из-Гарнизона не разговаривал с ним.</p><p>Кит-Из-Гарнизона не замечал его вообще.</p><p>Он был таким как все. Лэнс для всех был лишь пустышкой, которую не видел никто, которой не отвечал никто. Которую игнорировали.</p><p>Кит-Из-Гарнизона не был исключением.</p><p>Но этот Кит неожиданно оказался единственным, кто начал воспринимать его всерьез. Кит злился по-настоящему, не кривя душой и, может быть, даже по-настоящему ненавидел Лэнса.</p><p>И эта реакция Кита — настоящее сокровище. </p><p>Лэнс видит такое впервые. Лэнсу дарят такое впервые. Лэнс хватается за каждую брошенную в горячке фразу, как за последнее, что он хочет держать в своих руках. Он, будто пребывая всю свою жизнь за чертой бедности, теперь нетерпеливо и жадно набивает карманы золотыми монетами, не зная краев, потому что все это для него — что-то совершенно новое, неизмеримое, что-то до электрического тока в подрагивающих пальцах. Сравнимое разве что только с космическими пустотами — притягивающими и поглощающими до смертного конца.</p><p>Лэнс ощущал себя ребенком, который тычет палочкой от мороженого в виноградную улитку, а та, поджимая щупальца, пытается уползти в свою ребристую раковину. Лэнс не сыпет соль, потому что хочет поиграться подольше.</p><p>Он знал, что когда-нибудь этого станет ему мало.</p><p>Лэнс экспериментировал. Лэнс искал границы дозволенного. Говорил невпопад, ощупывал пол носком в поисках спрятанных мин, с нетерпением ожидая того момента, когда они взорвутся, сметая все живое на своем пути. В нем раковой опухолью сидела уверенность, железная и непоколебимая, что он, Лэнс, всегда успеет отскочить.</p><p>По-другому и быть не могло.</p><p>Так началась Их Великая Игра. В ней не могло быть победителей, но оба упорно делали вид, что финиш существует. Оба верили, что один из них когда-нибудь его достигнет: разорвет победную красную ленту, встанет на пьедестал и поднимет позолоченный кубок над взмокшей головой, пока соперник, бездыханный, будет валяться у клетчатого полотна, так и не сумев его пересечь.</p><p>Но пока их ссорам не видно было конца.</p><p>И Лэнса это устраивало.</p><p>Но в какой-то момент система взаимной ненависти дала сбой.</p><p>Наверное, в тот самый, когда Лэнс наконец увидел, насколько Кит изменился.</p><p>Для Лэнса Кит-Из-Гарнизона был мрачным угрюмым типом с твердым «А» и двумя плюсами по высшему пилотажу. Живое воплощение социапатичности, раздутого эго и замкнутости, с которыми никто не хотел иметь ничего общего.</p><p>В том числе Лэнс.</p><p>Кит-Красный-Паладин был другим.</p><p>Одной только деталью новый Кит не отличался от прежнего: также хотел играть в героя, но уже не на словах, а на деле — бросаясь в самое пекло, и едва удерживаемый даже своим ненаглядным Широ. Кит следовал только своему собственному плану, состоявшему из одного пункта: «Драться до победного конца».</p><p>Бешеный, неуправляемый, совершенно дикий.</p><p>Новый Кит легко велся на провокации, злился в открытую, яростно вспыхивая сухим пламенем, был почти агрессивным, мог в порыве накричать или ударить, словно вся та меланхоличность, что была ранее, Лэнсу приснилась в каком-то идиотском сне.</p><p>Удивительно, но Кит вел себя подобным образом исключительно только рядом с Лэнсом. </p><p>Лэнс даже начал подозревать, что этот парень действительно его ненавидит.</p><p>Но тем забавнее была его игра.</p><p>Дошло до того, что Лэнсу кроме Кита уже было неинтересно ни над кем подтрунивать.</p><p>Лэнс подплыл к этой черте незаметно — ведь он думал, что знает этот океан как свои пять пальцев, знает эту воду, ему незачем осторожничать.</p><p>Огромная волна, похоронившая его под собой в следующую секунду, стала для него полной неожиданностью.</p><p>Кислород заканчивался, а всплыть не получалось.</p><p>Тогда Лэнс понял — у него проблемы.</p><p>Хотя поначалу Лэнс даже не понял, что это именно проблема. Он подумал, что все это из-за того, что он проводит с Китом слишком много времени — поэтому и бросались ему в глаза такие мелочи, как появляющиеся твердые мозоли на чужих пальцах и трогательные короткие завитки волос на черной макушке, прыгающие на каждом шагу. Лэнс не обратил на это внимания, ведь он точно так же замечает, к примеру, у Пидж мешки под глазами, у Аллуры — сменяющиеся каждый день украшения, у Ханка — запах выпечки, который пропитал всю его одежду. Лэнс подмечал все это, ведь он, кто бы что ни говорил, на самом деле, довольно внимательный парень.</p><p>Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Лэнс начал замечать бытовые мелочи и в Ките.</p><p>В конце концов, врага нужно знать в лицо, так?</p><p>Лэнс часто лжет.</p><p>Плетет из невесомых нитей лжи тяжелое одеяло. Закрывает им босые ноги, закутывается с головой и дышит под тонкой тканью горячо и часто, чтобы накопить тепло и, наконец, согреться. Душно и воздуха не хватает. Зато не холодно. Он не знает другого способа спастись. Выжить.</p><p>Он лжет своей семье, своим друзьям, своей команде.</p><p>Себе в том числе.</p><p>Его ненависть к Киту — тоже одна большая ложь.</p><p>Но поначалу она ей не была. </p><p>Да, Лэнс ненавидит Кита-Из-Гарнизона.</p><p>Но чем больше времени проходило, тем отчетливее Лэнс понимал, что к Киту-Красному-Паладину у него такой ненависти нет.</p><p>Лэнс не знал, почему его игра никак не могла закончиться. Почему-то думалось, что перестать издеваться над Китом — все равно что признать свое поражение. Все равно, что остановиться посреди той же гоночной трассы, развернуться и уйти, наплевав на приз в конце.</p><p>Пусть даже никакого приза не было.</p><p>Проиграть Лэнс не мог себе позволить.</p><p>Эта гонка не на жизнь и даже не на смерть. За гордость. Бег по замкнутому кругу без старта и финиша. Две упрямые белки в одном колесе, которые должны работать сообща, чтобы не упасть. Но ни один не мог уступить — потому оба разгонялись до ломающихся ног. Оба понимали, что ничем хорошим это закончиться не могло. Оба осознавали. Но продолжали, продолжали ускоряться.</p><p>Хорошим это не закончилось.</p><p>Как оказалось, находясь при смерти, Лэнс начинал говорить глупости.</p><p>Как оказалось, Кит мог говорить глупости и не находясь при смерти.</p><p>Из всего этого Лэнс сделал вывод, что они двое — дуэт идиотов.</p><p>Кажется, с этого все началось. Именно началось. </p><p>Кит всегда бросается в бой сломя голову, бездумно и рискованно, словно страха нет. Страх — болезнь, которую нужно избегать, и потому Кит не думает —  Кит бежит. Не от, как сделал бы любой здравомыслящий человек. Кит не умеет мыслить здраво. Он бежит на. С отчаяньем. Со злостью. Будто игра с Лэнсом не важна так, как его собственная, где участник — только он один. </p><p>Иногда Лэнсу казалось, что Кит хочет проиграть.</p><p>Лэнс его не понимает. В Лэнсе страх есть. Гниет внутри зеленью, задевая черными краями легкие и перетекая в сети вен на ногах до самых пальцев. Превращает кровь в твердый лед. Мешает говорить, мешает дышать, оголяет чистый инстинкт — только бы выжить, только бы не умереть. </p><p>Только бы успеть спастись самому.</p><p>Только бы успеть спасти другого.</p><p>Он любит Синюю, но каждый раз, когда он садится в кресло, ему становится до трясучки страшно. Урчание механического зверя, бьющее ревом в уши, немного успокаивает, но до конца не лечит. Каждый раз ему приходится зажмуриваться до боли и красной черноты в веках, чтобы не дать этому хаосу поглотить себя. Эти эмоции не помогают. Так — сам Лэнс не поможет. </p><p>«Холодная голова, горячие руки», — повторяет он из раза в раз. Не шепчет, только думает. Разговоры вслух делают страх реальным. У него же страха нет. Пока он в Синей — нет.</p><p>Ведь Вселенной нужен ее храбрый защитник.</p><p>Еще защитник нужен Киту. За Кита почему-то страшнее всего. Не за Пидж, заносчивую, язвительную, но являющуюся все еще, по сути, ребенком. Девчонкой. Не за Ханка, своего лучшего друга с самого первого дня в Гарнизоне, который ради Лэнса готов переступить через себя, и Лэнс взамен — тоже. Не за Аллуру, не за Широ, не за Корана.</p><p>За Кита.</p><p>Потому что Кит — больной ублюдок.</p><p>Лэнсу приходится прикрывать его. Лэнсу приходится постоянно держаться рядом и не терять Красного из виду ни на секунду. Его глаза уже на автомате при одном только появлении в зоне видимости глупого маллета начинают следить за каждым его движением — осторожным и не очень. Быть рядом необходимо, потому что иначе команде Вольтрон придется искать нового красного паладина взамен старого, ведь старый умрет героической, но самой глупой из всех существующих смертей.</p><p>Классический Кит.</p><p>Но невозможно прикрывать спину человека, и, в некотором роде, не привязаться к нему.</p><p>Кита нельзя заменить так просто. Кит, Лэнс думает, один такой на весь белый свет. Придурок. Мешок из мяса и мускулов, наполненный недостатками от ботинок до самой черной макушки. Эгоистичный, может быть. Агрессивный — тоже про него. Неуправляемый — в точку. Лэнс узнавал его день за днем все ближе, и количество недостатков росло и росло вместе с перечеркнутыми красным датами в календаре. Стопка упавших листов становилась все толще, а терпения — меньше. Пока Лэнс не начал замечать.</p><p>Положительные качества у Кита есть тоже. </p><p>Лэнс думает, что Кит невероятно прямой и честный. Азартный. Тормознутый, когда дело касается межличностных отношений, но все равно искренне пытающийся помочь. Кит смеется и поддерживает. Кит умеет расслабляться, когда это необходимо. Кит добрый (глубоко в душе). Кит умеет сожалеть и прощать. Кит…</p><p>Лэнсу трудно это признавать, но он признает — другого такого Кита команде не найти.</p><p>И кроме Лэнса спасти его задницу некому. Так что он спасает.</p><p>Они ведь, в конце концов, хорошая команда.</p><p>Но в команде спасение жизни действует в обе стороны.</p><p>Кит не остается в долгу. Отвечает как всегда в своем духе — смело, решительно, не позволяя мыслям затуманить разум, может, зная, что пожалеет после, но сейчас — нет. Кит рискует собой ради Лэнса из раза в раз, не раздумывая, словно его спасение — самое естественное, что только может быть на свете. Несет на себе, тянет руку над пропастью, режет баярдом — резко, быстро, вовремя. </p><p>Кит стирает ту стену неприязни, которую так любовно взращивал между ними Лэнс. Одним махом, легко, будто стена была не высокой ржавой калиткой с железными штырями, а полуметровым препятствием, склеенным из газетной бумаги и клейстера. Кит смял ее в руках и отбросил в сторону, оставляя Лэнса без его крепости посреди разбомбленного поля, где он оказался единственным выжившим. Без укрытия. Без защиты. Один на один с Китом.</p><p>Стены будто и не было.</p><p>Будто она существовала исключительно у Лэнса в голове.</p><p>И первой мыслью было:</p><p>до чего же страшно.</p><p>После этого в Лэнсе что-то изменилось. Надломилось резко, с хрустом, как сухая деревянная палочка в руках у ребенка. Как хрупкие кости в обмякшем теле. Стоять не на чем — опоры нет. Идти дальше — нельзя. Лэнсу остается стоять на месте и ждать, когда его утянет на дно.</p><p>О Ките больше не хотелось думать как о заносчивом подонке.</p><p>У проблемы Лэнса начали проглядываться более четкие черты.</p><p>Отрицать было проще. Держать дистанцию и повторять, что они соперники и даже кровные враги — проще. Ведь нельзя поменять отношение к человеку, которое формировалось на протяжении многих лет, так быстро. Есть вещи, которые не изменятся никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах — вражда между ним и Китом, например. Лэнс скорее сожрет собственную куртку, чем он и Кит станут друзьями. Да даже приятелями — ни за что.</p><p>Лэнс так думал.</p><p>Но у Кита это получилось за одну короткую битву.</p><p>Вместо привычной ненависти, Лэнс ощущал в легких что-то щекочущее, будто в них шевелятся и касаются мышечных стенок миллионы пузырьков вишневой газировки, смешных и дразнящих. Знакомых. Лэнс испытывал это чувство ко многим людям. Очень многим. Но иметь его по отношению к Киту было для него чем-то… странным. </p><p>Люди называют это чувство симпатией.</p><p>Лэнс не хочет иметь симпатии к Киту.</p><p>То, что это чувство возникло, пугало даже больше, чем вся империя Галра вместе взятая. Это было, Лэнс думал, невозможно, но отчего-то случилось. Вонзилось флагом в землю, объявляя о захвате территории, не оставляя ни единой возможности воспротивиться и дать отпор.</p><p>Лэнс — как единственный актер своего маленького театра. Его лицо. Его позвоночник.</p><p>И этот театр начал гореть.</p><p>Кит все еще был безнадежен, но злиться долго на него теперь не получалось. Кит — концентрация всей существующих и несуществующих глупостей, собранных с далеких уголков галактик. Маллет нелепый, куртка нелепая, полет мыслей нелепый. Говорит и дерется тоже нелепо. Наверное, Лэнс думал, вторым именем у Кита было слово «Нелепость».</p><p>Кит Нелепость Когане.</p><p>Когда Лэнс не смог привычно выдавить из себя гневную тираду, он решил, что с этим пора заканчивать. </p><p>Этот Кит — уже совсем другой Кит.</p><p>Лэнс признается себе: новый не так уж плох.</p><p>Это еще одна вещь, которая отличала нового Кита от старого. Количество улыбок.</p><p>Неожиданно большое для, как Лэнс считал, угрюмого парня. Слишком большое.</p><p>Новый Кит часто смеялся над Лэнсом. Как делала вся команда.</p><p>Новый Кит часто смеялся вместе с Лэнсом. Как делал только Кит, потому что у обоих чувство юмора, по определению Ханка, находилось между дном океана и там где заканчиваются крыши Бикини-Боттома. </p><p>Пока Кит не улыбнулся по-настоящему — забывшись и счастливо, — Лэнс не знал, что существуют настолько красивые улыбки. Кит будто зажигался изнутри размеренным домашним огнем, заливая оранжевым и тягучим, как мед, все вокруг себя. Показывал крупные клыки и щурил абсолютно черные, без отблеска света, глаза, которые в такие секунды уже не казались жуткими и пластмассовыми, какими их Лэнс всегда считал.</p><p>Но, кажется, кроме Лэнса никто этого не замечал. Никто кроме него не задерживал на Ките взгляд дольше трех секунд. </p><p>При взгляде на Кита в душе теплилось. Раньше — взрывалось. Жгло внутренности глухим раздражением, может быть, завистью и немного ревностью, потому что Широ, человек, которым Лэнс восхищается, отдавал предпочтение непутевому Киту. Существование Кита Лэнса бесило: хотелось плеваться в него ядом, или, еще лучше, ударить прямо по смазливому лицу, точно и с силой, чтобы его унесло куда-нибудь в космос.</p><p>Так было раньше.</p><p>Теперь чувство внутри было удивительно приятным. Даже теплым. Бьющимся сильно и живо, как сердце маленькой птицы, умещающейся в ладонях. Заспанной и доверчивой. Лэнс мог испугаться и избавиться от ноши. Он должен был это сделать. Должен был ее раздавить, размазать пламя по рукам, обжигаясь, но освобождаясь, или расцепить замок из пальцев, чтобы огонь выскользнул меж ними. </p><p>Но он сделал ошибку. Он не бросил.</p><p>Он не думал, что это может зайти дальше симпатии. </p><p>Ссоры с Китом как-то сами собой сошли на нет.</p><p>Все брошенные Лэнсом в Кита фразы перестали иметь гнилое второе дно и превратились в действительно лишь шутки. Эта поверхность стала твердой, пружинистой, толстой, как стенки айсберга, непоколебимой. Кит мог доверять Лэнсу. Потому что Лэнс сделал все для этого.</p><p>Реакции Кита — все еще самые замечательные. То, как он видит Лэнса, говорит с ним, отвечает ему…</p><p>Невероятно… восхитительно.</p><p>Больше не хотелось, чтобы Кит злился или кричал на него.</p><p>Этот огонь стал единственным, что согревает его в космической пустоте в окружении холодного света слепых белых звезд. Напоминает жар костра, который разводили у его дома на пляже каждую ночь. Высокий, лижущий небо, пахнущий остро — дымом и деревом. Лэнс танцевал вокруг него, ловил ладонями искры, подбрасывал в огонь тонкие прутики, которые тот поедал мгновенно, с тихим шипением и рыжими брызгами.</p><p>Лэнс держал этот огонь крепко, прижимая к груди, и боялся отпустить.</p><p>Но когда держишь в руках огонь, тихий и уютный, почти касаясь пульсирующего красного подушечками, совсем забываешь, что огонь нельзя приручить. Огонь губителен. То, что его можно взять под контроль — всего лишь иллюзия. Сначала он дает тепло — потом пробирающий до костей и сердца жар.</p><p>Он испепеляет в секунды.</p><p>Пальцы Лэнса уже начало жечь, но он не придал этому значения.</p><p>Кита внезапно стало очень много — в битвах и в перерывах между. Будто он остался единственным, кто обитает рядом с Лэнсом. Кит проходил мимо комнат — чужих и Лэнса, ходил по коридорам, сидел на кухне, помогал Широ или Пидж, говорил с Ханком, тренировался со своим глупым клинком. Он был везде: пропитал собой стены замка, его полы, потолки, всю мебель вокруг, криокапсулы и даже кабины пресловутых львов. Сдвинутая его рукой сенсорная клавиатура на панели управления, небрежно брошенная на спинку дивана красная куртка, испещренная белыми полосками, оставленный на столе пакетик с алтеанским аналогом чипсов. Кит, наверное, даже не подозревал о том, насколько его много. Никто не подозревал. Никто не замечал. Да и не мог никто заметить, потому что дело вовсе не в Ките.</p><p>Дело в Лэнсе. Это он замечает.</p><p>Потому что Лэнс тоже пропитан Китом насквозь.</p><p>От Кита нельзя никуда деться. В конце концов, он — часть команды, один из семи человек на корабле — слишком большом для таких крошечных людей. Все они боялись потеряться в нем, как маленькие лодчонки боятся потеряться в глубинах океана, поэтому если и отплывали, то недалеко и ненадолго, чтобы затем вернуться обратно, к своим. Со своими спокойнее. Они — единственная семья, что у них есть, когда своя, родная, настолько далеко, что будто и не существует вовсе. Они — потерянные души в необъятной синеве. Они горят, как китайские фонари со свечой внутри, тревожат поющими нестройным хором голосами дрожащую темноту, пытаясь разогнать ее собственным теплом. Горячим, сильным, потому что они не умеют иначе. Они держатся друг друга. Им ничего другого не остается.</p><p>У них нет ничего кроме них самих.</p><p>Однако Кит был тем, кто предпочитает океан, и Лэнс делал все для того, чтобы пригнать одинокий плот в родную бухту. Готов был даже сам уплыть настолько далеко, что маяк становился тонкой запятой на горизонте. Он сам не понимал, зачем это делает. Ведь Кит… это же, черт возьми, Кит. Его соперник, его кровный враг, раздражающий маллет. Тот, кому Лэнс во всеуслышание пообещал не проиграть, не уступить, утереть нос, оставить позади. </p><p>Лэнс, бежавший трусцой, окончательно остановился в этой гонке.</p><p>А после — дышать стало легче.</p><p>Они — команда.</p><p>Они — семья.</p><p>Он наконец-то начал понимать истинный смысл, заложенный в эти простые, приевшиеся, казалось бы, фразы.</p><p>Соперничество. Ненависть. Подначки. Все это вдруг стало таким неважным. Далеким, призрачным, туманным, расплывающимся как молоко в воде. Несуществующим.</p><p>С Китом было проще. С Китом, неожиданно понимает Лэнс, почти как дома.</p><p>Кит все еще нелюдим, но его могло даже не быть рядом, чтобы Лэнс чувствовал его присутствие. Незримое и удивительно теплое. Но это чувство не держалось долго — оно остывало, как забытый чай на подоконнике в окружении зеленых цветов. Стоило лишь моргнуть, как прогретая земля в секунду покрывалась корочкой колкого льда. Поэтому Лэнс старался держать Кита возле себя, как свое личное маленькое солнце, без которого его планета может погибнуть.</p><p>Его родное Солнце с Земли.</p><p>Даже если в Ките больше инопланетного происхождения, чем земного. </p><p>Пускай оно проплавит его кожу, мышцы и кости.</p><p>Пускай не оставит после себя ничего.</p><p>Как бы больно ни было, Лэнс ни за что его не отпустит.</p><p>Больше никогда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>